Lonely
by FairyWellWisher
Summary: Everyone in fairy Tail Forget about Lucy when Lisanna shows up! What's Lucy gonna do now? Its not a story where fairy tail members are purposefully ignoring Lucy, Read the story to understand it completely. Sorry if the summary sucks but please go ahead and read on :)
1. Chapter 1

**So here is another one of my Nalu story minna :) Hope you guys Liked it.**

**Chapter 1: Lonely**

Its been a year since Lisanna had returned. Lucy had been there in the guild everyday but none of them in the guild had even noticed her. Levy who used to talk with Lucy so much had forgotten Lucy and always used to spend her time with Lisanna and her team. Team natsu never asked if Lucy wanted to go out with them on a Job, They always went on Jobs with Lisanna, Master and all the other guild members also ignored her. She came to the guild everyday with a smile of hope that maybe everyone will notice and talk to her at least now but none of them even bothered to care of her presence. She went to 2 or 3 missions per month alone just so that she could earn Jewels to pay the rent of her apartment. The only friends she had now who cared about were her spirits. Loke , Capricorn and Virgo who were able to open the Gates on their own used to visit her every night and talk to her and share her problems, Loke was really angry at the behaviour of the Guild members, Loke never expected the Guild members to forget one of their own.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

As usual as everyday, Today also I entered the guild with an hope that may be someone will talk to me but soon that hope disappeared once again like everyday it would disappear. Natsu and the team excluding me and including Lisanna had left for a Job right in front of me but none of them even noticed me standing right in front of them. A thought soon entered my mind 'Was everyone in the guild just use me as an replacement to love and care while she was not here?' that thought just gave me an heart attack, 'No, My friends would never think of me as an replacement' I shook the thought away when i saw everyone in the guild walking in and out, one side to another side right in front of me, None of them even cared to say a 'Hi'. It hurt me so much when not even a single person spoke to me, Where these the guild members who always kept irritating me with numerous questions? Where these the guild members who always said We will be with you all the time?

I remembered Natsu, Who always kept breaking into my apartment everyday without my permission, But it had been a Year since he had come to my apartment. I loved his cute smile, I loved his grin, I loved the way he used to save me when ever I was in trouble, I loved the way he used to stand by the side of his Nakama, I Loved him for being himself, I was in love with Natsu, But he had totally ignored me like the rest of his guild members, I never even imagined natsu to be like this, I missed him and his grin so much. Was this the same Natsu whom i loved?

Tears started to pour down my eyes when I thought of it, I was crying in front of the whole guild, None of them noticed. I felt the same feeling which i felt when my dad used to ignore me when my mom had died. I couldn't take this feeling anylonger. What should I do? Should I die? No I can't die.. I still had my spirits who loved me so much, Loke had made me promise him that i wouldn't try an attempt to suicide no matter what the situation is.. Then should I just leave the guild? Yes, That was a wise decision, No one in the guild wanted me, They never treated me like their family member, They always kept ignoring me, They had replaced me with Lisanna, There was no point in staying here anymore,No one would even bother if i left the guild or not . But where should I go? I didn't have a single Idea. I thought for a second and thought of asking Loke and my other spirit friends for their suggestions of what to do after I leave the guild.

I went to masters room, Master was sitting right their on his seat viewing some files.  
"Master may I come in" I asked his permission to get in.  
"Yes come in" He replied still viewing the file  
"Master, I'm leaving the guild" I told him looking at him.  
"Oh, fine how many days are you gonna go on vacation? When do you plan on returning" Master asked me casually.  
I didn't know what to say, I was leaving the guild and never gonna return back, I was clear on my decision.  
"Master I'm not going on any vacation, I'm Leaving the guild, I'm leaving the guild forever and I'm never gonna return, I quit the guild" I told him as small tears formed at the sides of my eyes, It did hurt me , I had to leave my family but i blinked 2 or 3 times to stop the tears to roll down my cheeks.  
"What? W-What are you saying my child? Are you serious? Why are you leaving? Did something happen?" Master asked me with worry clearly shown in his eyes.  
I did not know how to respond. I was leaving the guild because of all the guild members including the master, This was the first time he ever spoke to me after Lisanna had returned, But i couldn't tell him that they were the reason for me to leave the guild, I didn't wanna hurt them.  
So I just ignored masters question "I'm leaving the guild and i don't wanna tell the reason master, Please don't ask me the reason, Here" I showed him my right hand where there was the insignia of the guild " If you erase it soon then I'll be leaving master" I told him, He just sighed yet looking serious and placed his right hand on my hand, It glowed green but soon as the master took his hand the insignia of the guild was gone, Soon i ran out of masters room, Out of the guild with tears flowing down my cheeks and I ran into my apartment. I jumped onto my bed and started to cry, I cried for more than 4 hours and soon I saw my room glow, Loke was standing right behind me.  
"What happen Lucy ? Why are you crying?" Loke asked me with a concerned voice.  
I turned towards him"I left the guild" i told him showing my right hand were the insignia of the guild was no more on my hand. I thought loke would yell at me for leaving the guild so i prepared my self for whatever scolding Loke would give me.  
"Well, You did a good work leaving the guild, I was gonna tell you to leave the guild soon" Loke replied.  
I was totally surprised but Loke continued "Pack your things, I'll ask Virgo and Horologium to take all your things to the spirit world, We'll leave tomorrow at 6 to the east forest and you can train yourself their and become more stronger, You can train for a year and later you can Join Blue Pegasus, I thought Fairy Tail was a very good guild but it proved to be wrong, But blue pegasus is sure to be a far more trust worthy Guild than the present Fairy tail guild" He ended his suggestion.  
I thought for a while, What loke suggested sounded good. "Yes i will" I told Loke as i agreed to his suggestions. I started to pack my things so that i can leave tomorrow early, Loke made dinner all by himself and brought it.  
"Thanks Loke" I told him ready to take the plate in my hands.  
"No, I'm not gonna give the plate to you" He said, I Was confused.  
"I will feed you, You continue to pack your stuff while I feed you, Here" He fed me, Tears poured down my cheeks.  
"What happen Lucy? Is the food too spicy?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"I just remembered my mom" I said looking down, "My mom used to feed me everyday" I said him while the tears continued to flow.  
"fine, I'll feed you everyday" He said, I was happy that i still had such loving and caring friends with me " No thanks, You can feed me today, I'll ask you if I need you to feed my again" I said as i smiled slightly at Loke.  
Loke finished feeding me and I was done packing my stuff, Virgo appeared and took all my stuff except for few clothes which I could use during the travel. Loke promised to arrive at 6 in the morning and he disappeared into the spirit world along with virgo. I sighed and went to bed.

**Minna sorry If there are any Grammar Mistakes, I'll be posting the next chapter sooner. Thank you for reading :) Please preview**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Nice to see you guys again :) And and review and your suggestions on the story is always welcomed :) **

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up to the alarm clock going off on my bed. I looked at the time, It was 5 am, I was about to go back to sleep is when I remembered Loke was gonna show up at 6.

I was really glad that my stellar spirits, were always with me and that they treated me so dearly. Today was the day I was gonna leave this town and go training.

I got up from my bed, took my shower, changed my clothes to a white shirt with pink poka dots and a pink skirt which ended above my knees, I combed my hair in to a semi-side pony tail with white ribbon which also had pink poka dots. I wore my boots and checked my suit-case to make sure if I had taken enough clothes for my training.

I went to my desk and took two envelops and two plain sheets out. I looked at the time, It was already 5:50 a.m, 'I still had another 10 minutes to spear until Loke pays a visit' I thought. I wrote a letter to Fairy Tail and after writing it I kept it aside.

I took another paper and started to write a letter to my mom in heavens.

_Dear Mom,_

_How are you? I'm sure your fine, I think i'm fine too, I really love my spirit friends a lot mom, Really they are true friends, Sadly I really don't have any true friends in this Human world mama._

_I really thought that my guild friends loved me for who I am, I really thought so and they too acted like one until Lisanna showed up mama._

_Everyone in the guild thought me as a replacement for Lisanna mama, I really don't blame Lisanna on this because she has nothing to do with this right mama? She was just trying to be nice to her friends is all._

_Sometimes I could see her send a apologitical smile towards me and she also used to smile towards me sometimes. I blame my friends for this mama. I blame the whole Fairy Tail guild for this mama._

_You know mama, I thought that my friends in the guild had taken away my sorrow caused by papa when I was in the mansion but what did they actually do mama? treat me like a replacement! Turn their backs on me! Walk past me like I never even exist? Give me the same sorrow with twice the pain? _

_I couldn't handle it mama, If not for Loke and my other spirit friends, I would have joined you by now mama. I quit the guild yesterday mama, I couldn't tolerate being invisible to them anymore._

_I wish you were her mama. I hope your blessings are always with me mama._

_Bye for now._

_Yours Lovingly Daughter_

_Unlucky Lucy Heartfilia (I really am Unlucky mama)_

By the time I finished my letter tears were flowing down my cheeks, I wiped the tears away knowing that Loke will soon be here. I put both the letters in an envelop and put them in my suit-case.

I turned around when a flash of golden light appeared, When the light dimmed down, Standing in front of me was Loke, He offered me smile which I returned to him.

"Ready to go princess" He asked and I nodded, I went to take my suit-case but Loke had already taken it.

"Will carry for you Lucy" He said smiling, I nodded.

I looked at the now empty apartment for the last time before leaving, I remembered all the memories I had with my Ex-Teamates. I sighed while smiling sadly and turned around, I locked the door to my apartment and went downstairs to meet my Land Lady.

"Land Lady, You there?" I asked standing outside her apartment.

"What is it girl" She growled looking sleepy, It was pretty early in the morning.

"Lucy is leaving the apartment" Loke told for me.

All traces of sleep now vanished from the land lady, "Is it true child?" She asked and i nodded.

"Yes, I really sorry but I have quit the guild and am going to go train somewhere out of Magnolia, But don't worry Land Lady, If I ever happen come back to Magnolia, I will definitely rent your apartment if its still vacant by the time" I said to her.

"Sure child, But be careful alright? You are her key spirit right" The land lady asked Loke.

"Yea-" I cut him off when I said "He's my friend, A Spirit friend Land lady, He's not just a key spirit" I told.

Loke smiled at me and wrapped his free arm which wasn't carrying the suit-case around my neck and gave me a side hug.

"Alright, You should take good care of her boy" She said and Loke nodded.

I took the suit-case from Loke and took a letter I had written a letter a Fairy Tail guild and handed it to the Land Lady.

"I don't know if my friends will ever try to visit me or not, But when they do can you please give them this letter please, It may take them weeks,months or years, But will you give this to them without Fail?" I asked and the Land Lady nodded.

Loke and I said our good-byes to the Land Lady and headed in the direction of the train station, When I reached the station I mentally cursed.

'I did not want to see them now, Why are they here anyway' I asked myself. This would indeed be a very long~ day .

**Any guesses as to whom Lucy saw in the Train Station minna-san? Well to know whom she saw please stay tuned until I meet you in the next chapter! R&amp;R please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the 3rd chapter minna-san :) Hope you like it :)

* * *

Loke and I said our good-byes to the Land-lady and headed in the direction of the train station, When i reached the station I mentally cursed.

'I did not want to see them now, Why are they here anyway?' I asked myself. This would indeed be a very long~ day.

I saw Ultear, Jellal and Meredy standing near the ticket booth, I hoped they would not see us, that is Me and Loke and quietly made my way to the ticket booth, Loke following me but unfortunately Meredy had to turn around, She saw us and smiled waving her hand she said "Hi Lucy, Loke".

I smiled at Meredy and replied "Hi Meredy" Loke also did the same.

Jellal and Ultear by now noticing our presence turned around and said 'Hi' I too along with Loke greeted them.

"What are you doing here Lucy" Ultear asked, Oh I hoped they wouldn't ask me that.

I sighed and answered "Um we were uh just going on a job" I replied and Loke nodded a little too fast from nervousness which made Jellal raise his eyebrows.

"And how many days will this job of yours take?" Jellal questioned.

"2 days" Loke replied and I mentally facepalmed 'Way to go genius' I thought.

"Oh, so why are you carrying that suitcase ? If i'm not wrong I think it is filled with cloths! I don't think so many preparations are required for a job of 2 days" Ultear said looking at us suspiciously.

"Lucy I think you are lying! Please tell us the truth as to what's going on" Meredy insisted.

'There I've got caught, guess I should let them know as to what happened' I thought and sighed.

"I quit the guild" I answered and they stayed quiet for a moment before yelling "WHAT".

"You have to be joking, why would you do that? Fairy Tail loves you so much right? You can't leave them! They have risked their lives protecting you! They care for you so much! Are you betraying them?" Jellal asked making me angry, I wanted to answer him, tell him how Fairy tail has treated me but loke beat me to it.

"You are wrong!" Loke shouted gaining a little attention from the near-by passers.

**Normal P.O.V**

"You are totally wrong Jellal! Do you know how Fairy Tail has been treating Lucy, They have been ignoring her for almost a year now, They only thought of Lucy as a replacement for Lisanna! Do you know how much it hurt for Lucy when her once funny,irritating and lovely friends turned their back on Lucy and forgot that she even existed? You wouldn't know that pain, Do you know how much it hurt me and the other spirits to see Lucy cry and cry everyday thinking of her friends? Do you know how much it hurt me when Lucy would cry herself to sleep? Do you know the pain of person when he/she is being ignored by their most loving person?" Loke yelled with so much anger Lucy had to step back for a second.

'So I was not the only one who felt the pain is it, My spirit friends also felt my pain, I was the one who gave them the pain? No, I must not do that ever again! I must make them happy and the only way for that is to first find my happiness' Lucy thought.

"You've gotta be lying" Meredy and Ultear said. By the time tears for flowing freely from Lucy eyes and she was silently crying.

"Do we look like we are lying, Do these tears of Lucy tell you that we are lying?" Loke yelled once again.

Lucy put a hand on Loke's shoulder and wiped away her tears. "That's enough Loke. Lets not waste anymore time, Lets get going" Lucy said smiling sadly at Loke and Loke nodded.

"Wait!" Ultear cried.

"What is it now" Loke asked sounding irritated.

"If what you guys are telling is true, Then we would like to help you guys" Ultear said and Jellal and Meredy nodded.

Lucy turned back again "Help us? How can you help us?" Lucy asked.

"We will train you and make you stronger! Not only that but we will also help you join a Legal guild in the northern side of Fiore which is as strong as Fairy Tail" Jellal responded smiling.

"Thank you, we will accept your offer but why didn't they help us to fight the Oracion Seis if they are as strong as Fairy Tail" Lucy questioned.

"Because until a month back they were a part of the dark guild but when me ultear and Meredy fought them we came to know that they were mind controlled, So we helped them and now they have emerged as a Legal guild" Meredy explained.

"Oh alright" Loke said.

"So where were you guys actually going" Jellal asked.

"To East Forest for training" Lucy said.

"Oh that's great, Our guild is also hidden in east forest, We can train there" Meredy cheered.

"Yosh Lets go" Loke cheered.

* * *

**So how was the chapter minna? please let me know minna :) R&amp;R please :) Ja ne :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys... I'm really sorry for not posting for so long! But the thing is that I had met with an accident and was admitted in the hospital for a few days.. Hence the delayed chapter.. I hope you guys aren't angry with me!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I walked in silence along with Jellal,Ultear and Meredy. When Meredy came to an abrupt stop causing me to bump into her. That is when I looked up to see that we were standing in the middle of east forest.

If we had continued to walk a little further, then we would have arrived at Porlyusica-san's home.

"Why did you stop Meredy?" I questioned as Meredy simply smiled.

Jellal, Ultear and Meredy held their hands and chanted something which i guess was some sort of a spell.

After a good minute or so the place we stood began to shake and I freaked out for a second and held on to a tree near-by. But Luck really hated me because the ground started to raise along with the tree I held on to and also a few other trees.

"Ehhhhhh" I screeched as the ground continued to raise and the Crime Sorcere member's continued their chantings.

Tears started to flow dramatically from my eyes when I started to slip from the tree... and to make matters worse a small insect whose name i wasn't aware of started to climb up my arms and I once again shrieked and let the tree go to shu of the insect.

Uh-oh! "Kyaa" I screamed as I fell face first towards the ground and felt immense pain towards my Left leg and left hand and my entire left side of my head and face was hurting a lot.

I heard Jellal,Ultear and Meredy call my name as my entire body went numb and i felt myself slipping into darkness and then everything went black.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Lucy!" Jellal, Ultear and Meredy said as they approached Lucy.

She was bleeding from head to toe. "How the heck did she end up in this situation?" Ultear exclaimed.

"I Don't know, I only heard her scream and when I turned around she was on the ground bleeding" Meredy said.

"Whatever the cause might be we have to hurry and get her wounds treated. She's losing alot of blood right now which is not so good for her health" Jellal suggested to which Meredy and Ultear nodded.

Jellal carefully picked up Lucy in a bridal style and ran towards Porlyusica-san's house which was considerably near-by.

"Meredy I'll stay here near the guild and take care of it until you guys return, You go with Jellal" Ultear said to which Meredy nodded and ran in the direction which Jellal had taken Lucy to.

Once Jellal arrived at Porlyusica-san's door he called out to Porlyusica twice before she finally opened the door.

"What the hell do you- Oh My God! What happen to this girl?" Porlyusica questioned once seeing Lucy and let Jellal enter her house.

"We don't know" Came Meredy's reply who had just arrived at Porlyusica's door step and continued to enter her house.

"Whatever it is, Place this girl on this bed and wait outside so that I can examine her wounds and treat her with the right medicine" Porlyusica-san said.

"Okay" Jellal said as he place Lucy on top of the bed and went outside to wait while Meredy followed him.

They paced around for a good 5 minutes.

"Do you think Lucy might have fallen from the top of the guild?" Meredy questioned.

"I don't know, She is definitely not a fool to do or so i think" Jellal answered to which Meredy put on a serious face thinking.

"Do you think she was trying to attempt suicide?" Meredy once again questioned.

"That might be true" Jellal replied with a little worried face.

"She was treated like a non-existent from her very own people that she treasured and girls are fragile which might have led her to take a decision to commit suicide" Jellal said placing his theory.

"I think-" Meredy was cut short when she saw the door opening and a broom stick been thrown from inside before Loke ran out apologizing and Porlyusica yelling at him.

"What happen?" Meredy asked and Loke ran towards them.

"Well I sensed Lucy in danger and appeared on my own, I was in Porlyusica's room and she threatened me to go out with a broom stick and I ran away, rest is history" Loke answered.

"Hmm" Jellal said

"So what happen to Lucy" Loke asked in a much serious voice.

"We don't know, We were chanting a spell to make the guild come up from underneath and then we heard Lucy scream and the next thing we know is that she was bleeding real bad. So we took her here as soon as we could" Jellal answered.

"Though we think she might have committed Suicide" Meredy answered.

"Its all because of those Fairy Tail fools, I'm gonna make them pay for this" Loke yelled in pure anger and started to go towards the direction of Fairy tail guild but was stopped by Jellal and Meredy.

"Calm down Loke, We will deal with them later but our first priority is Lucy, so let us wait and aid her until she is fully recovered" Jellal said and Loke visibly calmed down.

"Yup, Lucy is my first priority" Loke answered as he sat down waiting for Porlyusica to come out and give them the status of Lucy's condition along with Jellal and Meredy.

_'I'm never forgiving anyone in Fairy Tail... If anything happens to Lucy i'll make everyone in Fairy Tail suffer 10 times more pain than Lucy did'_ Loke thought

* * *

**I'm sorry you guys had to wait for so long for this chapter but as I said before I was met with an accident and couldn't update sorry minna!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) Here's chapter 5 of Lonely chapter :) Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

"Though we think she might have committed Suicide" Meredy answered.

"Its all because of those Fairy Tail fools, I'm gonna make them pay for this" Loke yelled in pure anger and started to go towards the direction of Fairy tail guild but was stopped by Jellal and Meredy.

"Calm down Loke, We will deal with them later but our first priority is Lucy, so let us wait and aid her until she is fully recovered" Jellal said and Loke visibly calmed down.

"Yup, Lucy is my first priority" Loke answered as he sat down waiting for Porlyusica to come out and give them the status of Lucy's condition along with Jellal and Meredy.

_'I'm never forgiving anyone in Fairy Tail... If anything happens to Lucy i'll make everyone in Fairy Tail suffer 10 times more pain than Lucy did'_ Loke thought.

**Loke's P.O.V**

It had been 1 hour since I came to here and we still hadn't heard Anything from Porlyusica about Lucy's condition.

"Man I'm getting too ancious, I just hope Lucy's alright over there" I said to Jellal looking towards Porlyusica's house.

"Calm down Loke, She'll be just fine" Jellal said re-assuring me.

I sighed and sat down on a bench near-by. I just hope she's alright.

After another 15 minutes of wait, I heard the door to Porlyusica's home opening. I immediately rushed towards her with Jellal and Meredy following after.

"How is she? Is she alright? Did she get her consciousness back?" I asked Porlyusica while Jellal and Meredy stood by my side.

"Calm down young man" Porlyusica said and continued "She's out of danger but if she doesn't get her consciousness back with in 48 hours she might slip into coma"

"What?" I said and stood there silently, Porlyusica's sentence repeating in my mind .

"Can't you do anything to make her bring her back to consciousness?" Meredy asked Porlyusica.

"No, I have done my part of the work, Now its your responsibility to bring her back to consciousness" Porlyusica said.

"What do you mean its our responsibility. What can we possibly do?" Jellal asked and I looked at Porlyusica expecting her to answer but all she did was go back to her house with the words "Come in and see for yourself".

We followed Porlyusica and she led us to the room where Lucy was currently being treated.

"Look at her, Her body might be resting but her mind is still working, It is your job to talk to her into waking up. If you fail to do so within 48 hours then her mind will also go to sleep and hence she'll slip into Coma, I will allow you all to stay here in my home for the rest of 48 hours to help Lucy wake up" Porlyusica said.

"Alright, I get it. But wouldn't it be a bother for you to stay here with us?" I asked remembering the tendency this woman has towards human race.

"Yes of course it will be a great bother to me, That's why I'm going to live in my guest house a little further from here. You'll can visit me anytime in case of danger." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"And I have one more important thing to tell you'll" Porlyusica said

"What is it?" I, Jellal and Meredy asked at the same time we heard a knock on the door.

Porlyusica opened the door and it revealed a worried looking Ultear.

"Come in" Porlyusica said with a straight face and let Ultear enter.

"As I was saying, I have an important matter to tell you'll. Its about the blue mist I found in Lucy's blood when I was treating her" Porlyusica said and I heard Ultear gasp.

"You mean the mist which makes you invisible to all magicians?" Ultear asked.

"You are half correct and half wrong, It is the mist which makes anyone with the same guild mark as the consumer completely forget about them and it makes the consumer invisible to their guild members" Porlyusica said and this time I gasped.

"You mean that is the reason why none of the guild members of fairy tail were responding to Lucy?" I asked and Porlyusica nodded.

"But I heard Lucy tell me about Master Makarov taking the seal off of Lucy" I asked thoroughly confused.

"It was her mind playing tricks on her, The seal on her right arm is not gone, If you doubt my words then you can see for yourself" Porlyusica said and I looked at Lucy's right arm to find the seal on her right hand still present.

"Who do you think might have done such an idiotic work as to put the blue mist into Lucy's blood and how could they have done it?" Jellal asked.

"I can not tell who has done such an hated work as such, But the person who has done this work will definitely be able to see Lucy even if they are a member of the same guild and as of how the blue mist was injected, It could be due to an injection being injected or it could be that someone has put the blue mist in her food." Porlyusica said

"Then is it impossible for any of the members of Fairy Tail to ever remember of see Lucy again?" I asked concerned about my dear friend and master Lucy.

"Its not impossible, Its just we need to know the right anti-dote to this blue mist because there are three types of blue mists, 1st is Golden blue mist, 2nd is Silver blue mist and 3rd is Mystery blue mist, So if we know which type of blue mist is used then we can provide the required anti-dote"Porlyusica told.

"Whats Golden, Silver and Mystery blue mist?" Meredy asked out of curiosity.

"They all give the same effect but their anti-dotes are different is all" Porlyusica told.

"How do we know which blue mist is castted on Lucy" Jellal asked

"Only the caster can tell which type of blue mist was used, I'm sorry but I can not help with this matter, Now if you excuse me I'll be leaving to my guest house" Porlyusica said and went away.

"We first need to bring Lucy back to her conscious state, we only have 48 hours with us" Ultear said and I agreed to it.

"Yeah, I'll definitely bring Lucy back to consciousness, I will not let her to slip away to coma " I said determined.

_'I will definitely save you and bring you back to your dear friends Lucy'_ I thought as I went to sit near her.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter guys :) meet you'll in the next chapter ;)**


End file.
